LAST HOPE
by wolf steel
Summary: Sasuke found a dieing truelove and is frantic to help her, can he? Or is it too late? but to be sure... he'll do anything


**TITLE: **THE LAST HOPE...

**AUTHOR: **Wolf steel

**DISCLAIMER: **people don't like sharing so this an't mine!

**A/N: OKAY PEOPLE!!! YOU MUST READ THIS BEFORE READING THE STORY!!! OKAY FIRST OFF THE FIRST TWO CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY ARE 18 AND HAVE MEET A FEW YEARS EARLYER, THIS STORY IS BASED AROUND A BATTLE SAKURA HAD BEFORE THE STORY AND I DDINT PUT IT IN, SORRY. ALSO I HAVE ONYL READ 8 BOOKS OF NARUTO AND HAVE SEEN THE FIRST 3 EPISODES SO I DONT HAVE MUCH TO GO ON .. LASTLY I USED TO HATE SAKURA BUT NOW I LOVE HER SHE JUST HAS THIS STRONG VIBRATION ABOUT HER... ALSO I LOVE THE RELATIONSHIP BETWEEN SAKURA AND SASUKE ALTHOUGH THERE IS NONE I FEEL LIKE IT WILL BLOOM... THATS IT! ENJOY THE STORY!**

- WOLF STEEL

* * *

CHAPTER ONE - LAST SONG WITH A CONFESSION

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura...

Sitting on the cliff as Sakura waited until the sunset. Today was the day. She looked down at her wound that her bloody hand covered the wound was fatal and she didn't have

enough charkra left and a hospital was too far. She would die today it was obvious, she wasn't scared, she wasn't cold she wasn't in pain she enjoyed death it was her fate from

the beginning she saved Naruto and her team she healed all those ninja. She went to collect herbs and ended up being attacked by a flash they fought even though sakura will die it

will be blessing to how her opponent died of. She thought of Sasuke the only boy she fell in love with, the only regret she had was not saving him not bringing him over to the light.

She thought about her parents the loving mother she adored and the abusive father that left. Her teachers and friends but she could help but wonder her mind to the man she loves;

she wished that he was here holding her hand telling her not to be afraid. A lone tear caressed her cheek, she wasn't intent on dying alone but its what fate had played out for her,

it was her punishment for saving others. She remembered the promise she gave to Sasuke.

"_So you going to try and kill me now?" he snapped, she only smiled as his harsh face took up a surprised one when she shook her head._

"_I wanted to tell you I'm sorry for not putting enough effort into your rescue and I made a silent promise to you that I will keep forever."_

"_And what's that?" she brushed a stray pink hair behind her ear._

"_I promise to love you forever"_

She smiled knowing she'll die with that promise, she took a deep breath and sung like and angel.

"May it be an evening star  
Shines down upon you  
May it be when darkness falls  
Your heart will be true  
You walk a lonely road  
Oh! How far you are from home

Mornie utúlie (darknesss has come)  
Believe and you will find your way  
Mornie alantie (darknesss has fallen)  
A promise lives within you now

May it be the shadows call  
Will fly away  
May it be your journey on  
To light the day  
When the night is overcome  
You may rise to find the sun

Mornie utúlie (darknesss has come)  
Believe and you will find your way  
Mornie alantie (darknesss has fallen)  
A promise lives within you now

A promise lives within you now"

She wiped the blood from the corner of her mouth. Sakura closed her eyes and drifted.

Sasuke ...

He could feel her, he could tell she was in danger something he will go to all lengths to make sure that would never happened. He felt his true love dying, although he was still

technically on the bad team he was always protecting her but he got side-tracked and couldn't find her anywhere, until he felt the dreaded pull of her life leaving the world he was

running as fast as possible and used his senses to find her he heard a magical song play and recognized her angelic voice singing a song about him, he drew closer to the figure but

when the singing stopped it was when his heart lurched. When the forest cleared he saw His sakura lying deathly still on the grass the sunset making her features glow.

"Sakura!" the girls chest moved in a sign that she was breathing.

"Sasuke?" she whispered she tried to move but in a flash he was holding her looking at her with tears in his eyes.

"Sakura! What happened why haven't you healed your self? You're dying? What can I do?" he asked worried she smiled and closed her eyes for a minute.

"Don't worry, it was bound to happen, you know that." She whispered. His bottom lip quivered .

"No I will do something, just please!" Sakura narrowed her eyes.

"Why do you care?" she asked curiously he squeezed his eyes shut and said.

"Because I care about you. A lot" she smiled and opened her sparkling green orbs.

"I thought you hated me?" she said again oblivious that she was getting picked up and was been taking away.

"Never" she heard him grunt. She rested her head on his shoulder.

"I wished for you to come, I shouldn't have but I did. And I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry be Sakura! Be here with me just stay." She chuckled and he looked down.

"Years ago you left me, now you don't want me to leave, a little ironic." He smiled.

"It was a mistake." She lightly poked him in the chest.

"Nope, it wasn't you have gotten sucked into the dark side a little but I'm afraid it was no mistake, if you stayed you wouldn't be strong. I understand now, if you stayed I would never have learnt all I did when you left. I have gained a lot when you left but I'm afraid I sacrificed something too." He looked down at her confused.

"My heart." She sighed and didn't talk.

"please don't leave me," she head a soft voice say something wet feel on her face, she looked up and saw Sasuke crying while running but looking down at her.

"I'm so tired," she whispered before falling into darkness.

"I promise to love you, even in death." She whispered almost too softly to hear.

"Please don't leave, I love you, don't die, please I love you with all my heart! Please love don't go!" after hearing the three words she was desperate to hear she smiled and felt a spark of hidden hope she never knew she had. Before blacking out.

* * *

A/N - WOW DONE ALREADY! KAY KEEP IN MIND THIS IS NOT FINISHED BUT YOU WANNA KNOW WHAT HAPPEND TO HER THEN REVEIW ME PLEASE! 


End file.
